Fox Tail
by JELD
Summary: Después de siglos los engranajes se vuelves a mover y aquel olvidado por las arenas del tiempo surge nuevamente para dar pie a la leyenda olvidada que amenaza con hacer temblar nuevamente el mundo. Una historia llena de acción, aventura y más (Coss over de Naruto y Fairy Tail)
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos. Se puede decir que no soy totalmente nuevo en Facfiction; la verdad ya tengo una historia anteriormente publicada en la página; sin embargo, es un Crossover entre Naruto y High School DxD llamado Incipiet, ¿quizás alguno la conozca o haya leído? Bueno de ser el caso sé que la historia aún está incompleta y, no teman, no la he abandonado ni pienso abandonarla por esta historia. He estado muy ocupado con muchos aspectos de mi vida por lo que me ha sido complicado escribir, no obstante pronto poder publicar el próximo capítulo.

Bien, para los que no conozcan o hayan leído Incipiet, pues obvien todo lo escrito arriba por favor, y para todos les mando un gran primer saludo. Esta historia la verdad ya la había escrito hace mucho tiempo, aunque solo dos capítulos y en otro foro. Hace tiempo he querido volver a publicarlo por lo que aquí estoy. Espero les pueda gustar y que le den una oportunidad y, por supuesto, de ser posible espero que me puedan dejar un comentario, sea bueno o malo, mientras sea constructivo será bien recibido y apreciado.

Sin más empecemos.

 **Fox Tail**

 **Capitulo — 1**

—Jajajaja —Reía con gran burla —¿Esa es tu razón?

La burla era palpable en cada palabra, mas nadie se atrevería a decir nada, no, nadie que conociera al ser que hablaba se atrevería siquiera a moverse ante aquella fuerte y tenebrosa voz, sin embargo la persona frente a la criatura no era un personaje normal tampoco, y sin importarle la identidad de su interlocutor, soltó un grito en respuesta.

—¿¡de qué te ríes!? —Exclamo desafiante —No importa lo que pienses. He venido a hacerte esta petición por aquel motivo, por mi amigo… ¡Por ella!

El chico se paró firme frente a la entidad quizás más peligrosa en el mundo. Su mirada mostraba valentía y determinación, y sus ojos brillaban con disposición a luchar si era necesario.

Sabía muy bien lo peligroso que era desafiar a aquel ser, lo sabía muy bien, no era tan estúpido a pesar de lo que la mayoría pensara de él, con el tiempo había empezado a utilizar más la cabeza, comprendiendo el peligro pero manteniendo el valor para enfrentarlo, si, incluso con todo el poder que poseía posiblemente hubiera muerto en la guerra si no hubiera aprendido lo importante que era utilizar la cabeza antes de actuar.

—Jeje —Emitió una pequeña risa.

Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro blanco grisáceo de aquella entidad, causando un leve escalofrío en la espalda del joven frente a él.

—Te conozco bien —Hablo suavemente —Y sé cómo terminaras.

Entrecerró los ojos con malicia. Una nueva sonrisa apareció en su rostro mientras levantaba su mano señalando a la insignificante persona frente a él.

—Conozco tu poder, y aunque fuerte, tanto incluso como para poder darme algo de pelea, sigues siendo un humano; y aun así te atreves a desafiarme pidiéndome semejante tontería —Hablo con calma —Bien, muy bien, que así sea, cumpliré tu deseo pero no será gratis. Sufrirás el castigo por desafiar a un dios…

El joven frente al tenebroso dios abrió los ojos ante las palabras inaudibles para el resto que pronuncio a continuación el ser frente a él, y repentinamente un miedo inexplicable lleno su cuerpo, no, no era inexplicable, de hecho él sabía muy bien la razón de aquel medio, lo comprendía a la perfección pero aun así, aun así… apretó sus puños con fuerza. Levanto la mirada mostrando sus ojos brillantes con una gran determinación; lo lograría, el confiaría en aquella persona.

Lanzo un grito y palabras mudas salieron de su boca, palabras que marcarían un final para aquel chico, aquel héroe de la humanidad.

Abrió los ojos lentamente. Su cuerpo sentado en posición de loto se sentía extrañamente más tenso de lo normal, llevo su mano hacia su rubia y larga cabellera, la cual le llegaba hasta la cintura. Levanto la cabeza dirigiendo sus azules ojos hacia el cielo estrellado.

—¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado ya? —Susurro con cansancio.

Sacudió su cabeza y se puso de pie. Su cuerpo era cubierto por un pantalón de tela negro algo maltratado y una polera azul de manga larga un poco rasgada y desgastada. Sus pies se encontraban descalzos y en su rostro, apenas visible debido a su lago cabello, se hallaban tres marcas como bigotes en cada mejilla.

Volvió a ver al cielo, y sus ojos se opacaron mostrando una expresión fría, cansada y triste.

—Por la eternidad —Susurro.

Sin decir más empezó a caminar adentrándose más en el pequeño bosque en el que se encontraba, justo al mismo tiempo en el que el cielo empezaba a aclararse ante un sol naciente

Un par de horas habían transcurrido y un hombre se encontraba caminando por las cercanías de un bosque a las afueras de la ciudad en la que había pasado la noche. Su cabellera corta era rojiza igual que sus ojos y se hallaba peinada hacia atrás. Su cuerpo era cubierto por un pantalón negro mientras que su torso vendado era tapado tan solo por una túnica oscura.

Siguió avanzando hasta llegar a la entra de aquel bosque. Cerró los ojos mientras recordaba el motivo por el que estaba aquí.

Aquel hombre pelirrojo se encontraba bebiendo en una pequeña taberna dentro de una pequeña ciudad. A su lado le acompañaban tres bellas mujeres quienes se pegaban descaradamente a él.

—Jajajajaja —Reía fuertemente —Entonces, quien de ustedes tres lindas demás quiere acompañarme esta noche.

—Vamos, señor mago, no bromee así con nosotras —Le respondió una de las mujeres de forma animada.

—Oh, pero quien dice que bromeo —Le respondió el hombre.

—Jajaja, señor mago, eres muy atrevido —Le dijo otra de sus acompañantes.

—Vamos, beba más, beba más —Le decía la última chica.

—Jajajaja, muy bien —dijo animado — ¡Mesero, cuatro tarros más de cerveza! —Exclamo con una sonrisa.

En aquel momento la puerta de la taberna se abrió dejando entras a un grupo de tres hombres que se veían animados. Los tres caminaron sin preocupación alguna y tomaron asiento en una mesa continua en la que se encontraba el pelirrojo. Pidieron un tarro de cerveza cada uno y se pusieron a conversar con tranquilidad y ánimo.

El pelirrojo les observo por un momento y al instante supo que eran magos. Desvió un poco su atención de los tarros que acababan de poner en su mesa para enfocarse más en aquellos hombres. No era que fuera raro ver a otros magos, a decir verdad era de lo más normal, sin embargo llamo un poco su atención el tema de conversación que tenían estos.

—Escuchaste aquel rumor —Comento uno.

—¿Hablas de ese bosque? —Le respondió otro —Creo que todo el mundo dentro del reino la conoce, después de toda es muy famoso.

—El bosque sagrado —Se unió a la conversación el ultimo integrante del grupo —Se dice que existe un gran tesoro dentro de él, un tesoro que daría el poder suficiente para hacer lo que quisieras en el mundo.

Aquel hombre cogió su tarro y le dio un gran sorbo a su cerveza, para después bajar el tarro mostrando una gran sonrisa.

—Pero es solo un viejo mito —Siguió hablando —Hace décadas que se esparció dicho rumor pero nadie jamás ha encontrado aquel bosque.

—Es verdad —Colaboro su amigo —Es una pérdida de tiempo siquiera hablar de eso.

—De hecho —Hablo el aquel que había escuchado desmentir el rumor del bosque sagrado —Escuche que lo han encontrado, ya saben, el bosque.

Los dos hombres que escucharon aquello casi se atragantan con la cerveza que estaban bebiendo mientras escuchaban a su amigo.

—¿¡Que!? —Exclamo fuertemente uno de ellos —Pero…

Se calló al darse cuenta que su grito había llamado la atención de algunos en la taberna.

—E… ¿es enserio? —Pregunto el otro hombre con una vos un poco más baja.

—Si —Le respondió —En un bosque en las afueras de una ciudad a unos kilómetros de aquí.

—Entonces… ¿encontraron el tesoro?

El hombre negó con la cabeza para después beber también de su tarro.

—Al parecer toda persona que entra no vuelve a salir —Respondió —Escuche que hasta el momento han ido varios cazadores de tesoros e incluso algunos miembros de gremios oscuros, pero ninguno volvió a salir del bosque. Supuestamente dentro habitan peligrosas criaturas que resguardan el tesoro.

Ambos hombres que escucharon tragaron saliva ante aquellas palabras.

—Debe… deber ser tan solo un rumor —Articulo un poco nervioso.

—Sí, un rumor… debe ser solo eso.

—Jajaja —rio algo nervioso el mismo que les conto la historia —Yo también pienso eso, después de todo es ridículo que existiera algo así como un poder que te diera el mundo.

Ambos tomaron de sus tarros, sin que ninguno notara que el hombre pelirrojo de la mesa de alado les estaba observando algo pensativo.

—¿Señor mago? —Pregunto una de las chicas —¿Se encuentra bien?

El hombre regreso a verlas con una gran sonrisa. Cogió uno de los tarros y se lo tomo de golpe.

—Ahhh —Exclamo dando entender lo refrescante de la bebida —Por supuesto, tan solo estaba pensando en algo.

A decir verdad él también conocía la historia del bosque sagrado, es decir, quien no la conocería, era una absurdamente famosa historia antigua, pero nunca había escuchado que hubiesen encontrado el bosque. Puso una media sonrisa; acaba de completar la misión de los 100 años que había aceptado, de hecho la completo un poco más rápido de lo que había pensado, aunque en el proceso se topó con una criatura que en realidad quisiese olvidar. Se suponía que ahora debería regresar al gremio, pero al parecer se acaba de encontrar con algo que sonaba bastante divertido.

Cogió los tres tarros restantes y se los tomo de golpe ante los aplausos de las mujeres a su lado.

—Bien, discúlpenme señoritas —Dijo con una sonrisa.

—Eh, ¿ya se va señor mago? —Pregunta algo desanimada una de las chicas.

—Si —Le respondió sin quietar su sonrisa —al parecer he encontrado algo interesante.

Sin decir más se levantó y camino con calma hacia la mesa de los tres magos, quienes habían pedido otra ronda de bebidas. Toco con calma el hombro de dos de ellos llamando así la atención del grupo.

—Disculpen amigos —Dijo con calma y una sonrisa —¿Podrían decirme donde esta aquel bosque del que hablaban?

—¿Eh? —Exclamaron los tres al mismo tiempo

Esbozo una media sonrisa mientras abría los ojos para observar nuevamente la que debía ser la entrada al bosque.

—Veamos qué tan divertido será esto —Susurro.

Sin perder más tiempo empezó a caminar adentrándose en el bosque.

En medio de un claro que había en el centro del bosque, se encontraba un rubio de larga cabellera sentado en posición de loto. Sus ojos se hallaban cerrados mientras sentía todo a su alrededor. Animales, flores, arboles, ríos y lagunas; podía sentir cada cosa, animal o planta dentro del bosque, de hecho si se concentraba lo suficiente podría sentir a través del senjutsu cada presencia incluso más allá del bosque y de la misma ciudad; tantos años meditando en solitario con la naturaleza le había fortalecido en ese sentido.

—¿Quién eres? —Pregunto el rubio —¿y qué es lo que deseas?

—Vaya sorpresa —Comento una vos masculina —De todas las cosas, nunca pensé encontrarme con una persona.

Un hombre pelirrojo había aparecido caminando con tranquilidad. En su rostro se apreciaba una media sonrisa.

—Había escuchado que peligrosas bestias habitaban en este bosque, pero hasta ahora no me he encontrado con ninguna.

Vio con detenimiento al rubio frente suyo. Por su aspecto parecía ser joven, quizás unos 19 o 20 años. Su vestimenta y nivel de concentración en la meditación le decían que había pasado varios años solo en el bosque dedicándose únicamente a la meditación, algo admirable considerando su aparente edad.

—¿Quién eres? —Volvió a preguntar con calma.

—Ups, perdón, perdón —Le respondió —Aun no me he presentado. Mi nombre es Gildarts Clive, un mago clase S de Fairy tail.

—¿Fairy tail? —Pregunto aun con los ojos cerrados.

—Así es, ¿nunca has oído hablar de mi gremio? —Pregunto con una sonrisa —Somos bastante famosos sabes, aunque quizás sea más por los destrozos que siempre terminamos causando —Culmino riendo un poco.

—Hace mucho tiempo que me desligue del mundo —Le respondió —Me canse de ver a la humanidad cometer siempre los mismo errores mientras se llenaban cada vez más de oscuridad.

—Esas son palabras que no suenan muy bien viniendo de un mocoso —Le respondió Gildarts con una sonrisa.

—¿Mocoso? —Pregunto —No importa —Hablo con serenidad —Gildarts, ¿has venido también por el supuesto tesoro que se encuentra en este bosque al igual que todos los que han entrado aquí?

—¿Qué pasaría si dijera que si?

—Pues lo siento —Le respondió sin inmutarse —Ese tesoro no existe, es tan solo un mito que las personas crearon por su mente corrupta y codiciosa.

Gildarts observo por unos segundos al joven rubio antes de sonreír.

—Eres malo mintiendo mocoso —Le respondió de forma animada —Si te vas a inventar una historia al menos trata de ocultar aquel poder que se siente desde atrás tuyo.

El rostro del rubio pareció perturbarse por unos segundos antes de volver a la normalidad, sin embargo ese lapso menor al de un segundo fue claramente captado por Gildarts, quien agrando su sonrisa.

—¿Puedes sentir aquella energía? —Pregunto un poco sorprendido.

—Así es — le respondió —No es magia, estoy seguro de ello, sin embargo se siente algo extraño y poderoso. No sé qué sea pero parece algo divertido —Dijo con una gran sonrisa —Así que si no te importa seguiré adelante en mi camino.

Sin decir más empezó a caminar hacia adelante, sin embargo cuando estaba cerca del rubio pudo sentir una extraña sensación y justo antes de que algo lo golpeara, apenas sintió el contacto se cubrió con rapidez bloqueando el golpe, mas la fuerza era tal que lo hiso arrastrar los pies hasta regresar a su posición inicial.

—Lo siento, pero no te dejare pasar de aquí.

Gildarts observo nuevamente al rubio; seguía ahí sentado con los ojos cerrados, ni siquiera parecía haberse movido un centímetro.

—Lo sabía, no eres alguien normal.

Bajo los brazos que aún se encontraban en forma de bloqueo de equis, para luego poner una media sonrisa.

—Vete de aquí, Gildarts —Hablo con calma —te he podido sentir, y no capto maldad en tu interior como en todas las anteriores personas que vinieron. Es raro ver personas como tú en el mundo, así que tan solo da vuelta y sal de este bosque.

—Así que tú eres en realidad la bestia que dicen que protege el tesoro del bosque. Dime, ¿tú mataste a todas las personas que vinieron anteriormente?

Su expresión era repentinamente más seria y su vos más gruesa. Si ese chico era realmente el que cuidaba el tesoro del bosque y por ello había asesinado a los caza tesoros y magos que habían venido a buscar el tesoro no podía dejarlo así nada más; puede que hubiesen sido magos de gremios oscuros o caza tesoros codiciosos con un corazón corrupto, pero seguían siendo personas, seres humanos.

—Te equivocas —Le respondió sin alteración alguna —Yo tan solo no los deje pasar, sin embargo eran demasiado tercas y se quedaron en el bosque. Tal vez no lo parezca pero este bosque es más grande de lo que crees, y ciertamente habitan bestias peligrosas en él, sin embargo estas solo salen durante la noche. Si aquellas personas no volvieron a salir, debieron haber sido presas de aquellas bestias.

Pasaron unos segundos, pero una nueva sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Gildarts.

—Si lo has entendido entonces vete de una vez —Volvió a hablar —No podrás pasar de aquí, y si no te vas pronto también podrías sucumbir ante las criaturas que habitan este bosque.

—Jajajaja —Rio con emoción —Lo siento. Me alegra saber que no fuiste tú el que asesino a esos hombres, el que murieran no deja de ser algo trágico, sin embargo fue por su propia responsabilidad, así que no se puede hacer nada —Explico manteniendo su sonrisa —Sin embargo aun así no puedo simplemente marcharme. No me importa realmente el tesoro que proteges, pero siento que algo realmente increíble se encuentra más allá de donde estas y de verdad no quiero perder la oportunidad de verlo.

Dio dos pasos hacia adelante mientras que de un tirón se sacó su túnica quedando únicamente con sus pantalones, zapatos y su torso vendado.

—Debo admitir que no eres alguien normal. A decir verdad no me había encontrado con alguien que pudiera darme algo de pelea en un buen tiempo —Su sonrisa creció.

Empezó a correr a gran velocidad en contra del rubio mientras su puño era cubierto con una leve capa de magia naranja.

—No soy bueno conteniéndome, así que discúlpame si acabas con unos cuantos huesos rotos —Exclamo animado.

El rubio tan solo suspiro mientras el puño de Gildarts se acercaba a él.

—Tonto —Susurro.

Gildarts abrió los ojos algo sorprendido al darse cuenta que su puño había sido detenido en el aire por una fuerza invisible, no, más bien lo correcto sería decir que su puño había golpeado una especia de muro invisible frente al rubio.

—Lo diré una vez más —Comento con voz calmada pero sería —Vete de aquí.

El rostro sorprendido de Gildarts pasó de sorpresa a mostrar una sonrisa.

—No lo hare —Le respondió con calma —Esto se está volviendo interesante.

El puño aun extendido de Gildarts brillo con más intensidad mientras presionaba con mucha más fuerza.

—Entonces tendré que obligarte.

El rubio tenso levemente su cuerpo por un segundo, y entonces una fuerza invisible repelió el puño de Gildarts mandándolo disparado hacia atrás, sin embargo este logro estabilizarse rápidamente para tan solo terminar arrastrando los pies nuevamente, mas esta vez no tuvo tiempo para relajarse pues al instante sintió el peligro y se impulsó hacia un lado solo para ver como el suelo en donde estaba parado anteriormente se hundía hasta formar un pequeño cráter.

—¿Qué es…

No pudo terminar la pregunta pues sus instintos volvieron a advertirle para así lograr levantar el brazo a la altura de su rostro solo para sentir un fuerte golpe en él, sin embargo al instante sintió otro golpe en su espalda solo para salir disparado para chocar contra un árbol cercano.

—Demonios.

Se levantó sin mostrar daño alguno. Suspiro calmándose para seguidamente cerrar los ojos y concentrarse.

—Muy bien, puedo sentirlo.

Abrió los ojos y empezó a moverse rápidamente bloqueando múltiples golpes invisibles que venían de todas direcciones.

—Jajajaja —rio emocionado —Esto es interesante, nunca había enfrentado a alguien como tú —Exclamo con una emoción palpable —Pero lo siento, no sé qué magia estas utilizando, pero ya no te servirá más.

Bloqueo un golpe más para seguidamente salir corriendo a gran velocidad en contra del rubio que aun permanecía sentado con los ojos cerrados. Levanto el puño para que este se iluminara con intensidad.

—No importa que magia utilices, no te servirá —Exclama con una sonrisa —Crash —Susurro.

Esta era una de las técnicas de Gildarts, con ella podía romper cualquier cosa, incluso la magia, por lo que no importaba que magia estuviera utilizando el rubio, estaba seguro de poder eliminarla y golpearlo, sin embargo… sus ojos mostraban gran sorpresa al ver su puño detenido nuevamente.

—¿Magia? Si te refieres a aquella nueva energía que descubrió la humanidad, te equivocas, en ningún momento la he utilizado.

—¿Qué?

Fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de salir disparado hacia atrás ante varios golpes consecutivos en todo su cuerpo. Cayó pesadamente en el suelo levantando una pequeña cortina de polvo.

—¿Ahora lo entiendes? No podrás vencerme. Tan solo vete.

—Jajajajaja.

El rostro del rubio se mostró algo confundido al escuchar las carcajadas que salían desde la cortina de polvo.

—Interesante, esto es bastante interesante.

Repentinamente una fuerte corriente de viento disipo el polvo revelando a Gildarts sin ninguna daño.

—Lo siento mucho mocoso, pero soy un mago de Fairy Tail, nosotros nunca nos rendimos.

Se levantó tranquilamente para seguidamente caminar con calma hasta estar al frente del rubio.

—Hace mucho tiempo que no me ponía serio —Su sonrisa creció —Eres realmente interesante mocoso.

Abrió los ojos levemente y una gran cantidad de energía mágica rodeo su cuerpo.

La presión del ambiente aumento súbitamente y la tierra empezó a temblar ante el nivel de poder que no hacía más que seguir creciendo hasta transformarse en una gran llamara de poder mágico que rodeaba el cuerpo de Gildarts. Incluso aquel chico rubio podía sentir una gran presión proviniendo del pelirrojo.

—¡Sigamos! ¡Crash!

Lanzo un golpe en contra del rubio quien ni se inmuto ante el acto. Una leve explosión se llevó a acabo y una honda de choque arraso con algunos árboles cercanos mientras que el cuerpo de ambos contrincantes era rodeado por una cortina de polvo.

—Increíble —Se escuchó una vos calmada.

El polvo se disipo mostrando la imagen de Gildarts con su puño atendido haciendo contacto con la frente del rubio quien se mantenía en la misma posición, sin mostrar algún daño.

Rápidamente Gildarst dio un salto hacia atrás para observar con una sonrisa al rubio.

—Eso debería decirlo yo —comento Gildarts —salir ileso de aquel golpe, ¿eres una especia de monstruo con forma humana?

—No —Fue su respuesta —Te equivocas nuevamente si piensas que salí ileso de tu ataque.

En ese instante una fina línea de sangre se desprende de la frente del rubio recorriendo su rostro hasta su boca.

—Hmp, a eso le llamas daño —comento con una sonrisa.

—Así es. Pensar que existen personas tan fuertes hoy en día.

Gildarst vio algo sorprendido al rubio frente a él. Era extraño, durante todo el combate lo había visto con la misma expresión, sin embargo ahora…

—Jajaja — rio levemente —al parecer también puedes emocionarte.

—¿Emocionarme? Hace tiempo que me separe de las personas, soy incapaz de tener dicho sentimiento.

—Te lo dije antes, eres malo mintiendo mocoso. No hay otra explicación para la sonrisa que tienes en tu rostro ahora mismo.

Por primera vez los ojos del rubio se abrieron y su rostro mostro verdadera sorpresa.

Efectivamente estaba sonriendo, pero… ¿por qué? Hace tiempo que era incapaz de tener emociones tales como la emoción, sin embargo ahora mismo él…

—Ja…jaja —Emitió una pequeña risa.

Múltiples imágenes vinieron a su mente de golpe. Su niñez, su entrenamiento, todos los combates que había tenido. Lo había olvidado, había olvidado como se sentía cuando entrenaba arduamente cada día para volverse más fuerte y poder proteger a sus seres queridos; la emoción que sentía cuando alguno de sus maestros le decía que le enseñaría un técnica nueva.

—Jajajaja —Rio.

No recordaba cuando fue la última vez que había reído de aquella forma. Se detuvo después de un minuto para observar sus manos. Cerró los ojos unos segundos mientras apretaba sus puños y una sonrisa aprecia en su rostro.

Gildarts vio algo confundido como actuaba el rubio. No sabía que estaba pasando, pero por alguna razón sentía que había causado que algo empezar a girar nuevamente, como si fuera el responsable de que el mundo fuera a cambiar. No sabía por qué, pero no pudo evitar emocionar y sonreír.

El rubio abrió los ojos nuevamente y vio a Gildarts. Ante la sorpresa de este, empezó a mover su cuerpo hasta ponerse de pie.

—Me has hecho recordar algo bueno —Le dijo con una sonrisa —En agradecimiento me pondré algo serio en nuestra pelea.

Su sonrisa cambio de golpe, de una alegre, paso a una más afilada pero que sin embargo revelaba emoción, pero Gildarts no tuvo tiempo de sorprenderse con esto, pues una increíble presión amenazo con aplastar su cuerpo contra el suelo, la tierra empezó a temblar y los arboles a agitarse violentamente mientras fisuras empezaban a aparecer en sus troncos.

— _Esto no es magia_ —Pensó sorprendido.

Vio directamente al rubio y no pudo evitar quedar algo asombrado al ver sus ojos, pues estos brillaban con emoción pura.

—Es algo tarde —Comento con calma —Pero sería una descortesía pelear contra ti sin presentarme adecuadamente. Hace tiempo que no pronuncio mi nombre así que presta atención. Soy Uzumaki Naruto, el segundo sabio de los seis caminos. Ahora te mostrare un poco de mi poder en honor a que eres un digno rival.

Gildarst vio asombrado como los ojos azules de Naruto se tornaron grises y seis aros aparecían ellos, sin embargo lo más sorprendente era como una sombra se formaba sobre naruto, la sombra de un gigante humanoide, pero tan rápido como se formó desapareció de la vista del pelirrojo, mas la presión que provenía del cuerpo del rubio tan solo aumento y Gildarts sintió un tremendo poder que nunca antes había sentido, pero no era magia, era algo diferente, algo que jamás había sentido antes.

—Hey, hey, ¿y dices que este no es todo tu poder? —Comento algo sorprendido pero al mismo tiempo con una sonrisa —¿de verdad no eres un monstruo disfrazado? —Su sonrisa creció —Bueno que más da, esto es realmente divertido.

Nuevamente una llamara de poder mágico rodeo el cuerpo de Gildarts para que la tierra tan solo temblara más ante un segundo poder tan grande.

—¡Vamos, ven Uzumaki Naruto!

Naruto desapareció y apareció frente a Gildarts y en un instante lanzo un golpe, sin embargo Gildarts reaccionando a tiempo respondió al puño de Naruto con el suyo provocando un choque entre ambos golpes. Una fuerte explosión se generó y una inmensa onda de choque arraso con la zona.

Tanto Naruto como Gildarts salieron repelidos hacia atrás sin embargo ninguno cayo.

— Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu —Exclamo Naruto.

Gildarts vio sorprendido como una gigantesca bola de fuego salía disparada desde la boca de Naruto.

—¿Magia de Fuego? En ese caso

Estiro su mano con la palma abierta hacia la bola de fuego.

—Crash —Exclamo.

Sus ojos mostraron sorpresa al ver como su técnica no funcionaba y no lograba destruir la bola de fuego.

—Maldición, como lo pensé, esto no es magia, por eso mi técnica no fusiona.

Al instante puso su otra mano el suelo.

—Punkai —Susurro.

En menos de un segundo el suelo a sus pies se dividió en varios cubos permitiendo que Gildarts se hundiera y así esquivar la gran bola de fuego; seguidamente este cancelo su magia y el suelo volvió a la anormalidad.

—Aun no termino.

Gildarts levanto la vista solo para ver como Naruto se encontraba sobre él con una espera azul en su mano.

Chasqueo la lengua. A simple vista podía notar el poder que irradia aquella esfera y obviamente podía sentir que tampoco estaba hecha de magia, sin embargo… una sonrisa aprecio en su rostro

—¡Rasengan! —Exclamo con ánimo.

Estiro el brazo impactando el rasengan en Gildarts pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver como este había detenido fácilmente su ataque con la palma de su mano, la cual de alguna forma había logrado cancela el rasengan.

—Lastima, con el ataque anterior finalmente pude analizar bien la energía de las que están hechas tus técnicas, así que ahora puedo ajustar mi Crash —Dijo con una sonrisa— ahora, toma esto.

Su mano libre brillo con intensidad y lanzo un poderoso golpe en contra de Naruto, sin embargo este tan solo exploto en una pequeña nube de humo al recibir el golpe.

—¿Qué? —Exclamo confundido —Una especia de clon.

—Eres bastante hábil Gildarts, sin embargo ya me esperaba algo asi.

El pelirrojo vio hacia un lado solo para ver como Naruto se acercaba a una absurda velocidad.

Logro reaccionar a tiempo y bloquear el golpe del puño de Naruto, pero este reacciono en menos de un segundo acertando una patada en las costillas de Gildarts quien después de tiempo sintió dolor por un golpe lanzado por otra persona.

—¡Maldito!

Se repuso rápidamente y lanzo un golpe directo pero Naruto lo bloqueo con habilidad solo para estrellar su puño en el estómago de Gildarts el cual salió disparado hacia atrás.

—Lo siento por ti, pero como shinobi también soy especialista en combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Terminando de decir aquello Naruto empezó a correr hacia la dirección en la que había salido volando Gildarts, no obstante fue recibido por el tronco de un árbol que había sido lanzado hacia él. Naruto golpeo el tronco partiéndolo con facilidad, pero se topó con Gildarts quien se había camuflado con el tronco.

—Eres predecible —Le responde Naruto.

Esquivo fácilmente el puño de Gildarts el cual paso al lado de su cabeza.

—Rasengan.

En menos de una centésima un rasengan se forma en la mano de Naruto, quien rápidamente lo lanza contra el abdomen de Gildarts.

—Je, no está ves.

Líneas aparecen en el rasengan de Naruto y este observa como su técnica desaparece al ser partida en varios cubos.

—¡Haja Kensho: Itten!

Gildarts lanza su puño en forma ascendente impactando el mentón de Naruto. La tierra tiembla por un segundo antes de que un cráter se forme por la onda de choque generado por el golpe y el cuerpo de Naruto salga como una bala hacia el cielo.

—Fue un buen combate, pero aquí termina —Comento Gildarts.

—Lo mismo digo.

Gildarts abre los ojos con asombro al ver como cuatro Narutos aparecen a su alrededor impactando cada uno un rasengan a quema ropa antes de desaparecer.

Gildarts emite un fuerte grito antes de que se genere una nueva explosión, justo al instante en el que el cuerpo del Naruto original cae pesadamente creando un nuevo cráter con su cuerpo.

—Jajajajajaja —Se escucha la vos de Gildars.

—Jajajaja —Igualmente suenan las carcajadas de Naruto.

Ambos se levantan. Naruto sangraba levemente por la boca, mientras que Gildarts sangraba de un brazo y una pierna al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo mostraba signos de quemaduras.

—Un brazo roto y una pierna herida —Comenta Naruto —Después de recibir cuatro rasengan, ¿de qué se supone que está hecho tu cuerpo? —Pregunta con una sonrisa.

—¿Y el tuyo? —Le devuelve la pregunta con una sonrisa —Recibiste directamente mi golpe más fuerte, y apenas muestras daño.

—Sé que no usaste realmente toda tu fuerza —Le responde con tranquilidad.

—Jajaja, y sin embargo tú dices que ni siquiera te has puesto por completo serio —Su sonrisa crece ante la emoción —¿Qué dices, peleamos de verdad?

Una tremenda aura empieza a rodear el cuerpo de Gildarts sin embargo esta vez el poder naranja se torna de un color blanco.

—¿Estás seguro de querer eso?

La tierra empieza a sacudirse mientras Gildarts observa como el cuerpo de Naruto empieza a emitir leven tintes dorados y seis magatanas empiezan a querer formarse a su alrededor.

Un leve escalofrió recorre la espalda de Gildarts al sentir levemente el poder que estaba empezando a desprender el cuerpo de Naruto. ¿Qué demonios era esto? Nunca había sentido algo así, excepto quizás… por su mente paso la imagen fugaz de una gigantesca bestia oscura cuya presencia haría temblar de miedo al mago más poderoso; no, esto era diferente, no sabía explicarlo, pero no era lo mismo que con esa criatura que deseaba olvidar, esto de alguna forma, sin saber porque, solo hacía que se emocionara cada vez más.

Repentinamente el cuerpo de Naruto dejo de emitir tintes naranjas y las magatanas que empezaban a formarse desaparecieron.

—¿Que sucede? —Pregunto confundido.

—Creo que ya está bien —Comento tranquilo —Ha sido bastante divertido, pero de seguir así terminaremos destruyendo todo el bosque y la naturaleza dentro del mismo.

En ese momento Gildarts se da cuenta de la condición en la que se encontraba la zona del bosque en la que habían estado peleando.

—Ahhh —suspiro algo cansado —Supongo que tienes razón.

Lanzo un suspiro más antes de poner una sonrisa y que su aura desapareciera.

Naruto sonrió ante esto. Estaba en lo correcto cuando sentido con el senjutsu la bondad en Gildarts. Habían pasado ya siglos desde que la guerra en la cual batallo contra Kaguya junto a Sasuke. Después de ello pasaron muchas cosas y tras siglos la humanidad termino creando su propia destrucción, claro está debido a su maldición no envejecía, por lo que no le quedo de otra que vagar por el mundo hasta que la humanidad empezó a nacer de nuevo, sin embargo cada vez el corazón de los seres humanos se hacía más oscuro corrompiendo así el mundo.

Estaba harto de eso y por ello se separó de la humanidad, sin embargo ahora conoció a una persona que milagrosamente le hiso sentir una pequeña esperanza, sentimiento que no sentía hace siglos atrás.

Naruto camino tranquilamente hasta llegar al centro del claro en el que había iniciado la pelea. Extendió ambos brazos ante la confundida mirada de Gildarts.

—Banbutsu souzou —Susurro.

Gildarts no pudo quedar más que fascina ante lo que se desarrollaba ante él. Cada parte del claro, cada árbol de bosque era restaurado y regresado a lo que era antes. Como si la pelea nunca hubiera pasado, el bosque se encontraba en este momento en perfecto estado.

— _Magia de regresión de tiempo_ —Pensó por un segundo — _no, esto se siente diferente._

Vio nuevamente hacia Naruto y una extraña sensación lleno su cuerpo, no sabía que era, pero sabía que al encontrarse con Naruto, algo había empezado a moverse en el mundo, ese era la sensación que tenía.

—Ahhh, pero pensar que un niño podría darme pelea —Comento con un suspiro —No luche realmente enserio pero… bueno, supongo que este mundo es grande.

—¿Niño? —Exclamo Gildarst —¿No debería ser yo el que dijera eso? —Comento algo fastidiado —te debo doblar la edad y sin embargo no logre que mostraras siquiera toda tu fuerza.

—¿Eh?

Naruto camino para acercarse a Gildarst. Lo vio por unos segundos y no pudo contener una pequeña risa burlona.

—No sé por qué pero esa risa me fastidia —Comento algo irritado.

—Jajaja, disculpa, disculpa —Paro de reír —¿Cuántos años tienes Gildarst?

—45

—Ya veo, supongo que no abra problema si te lo digo —Puso una media sonrisa —no recuerdo bien cuantos años han pasado exactamente desde que nací, pero creo que deben ser aproximadamente poco menos de dos mil años.

Nadie jamás creería si alguien contase la expresión que tenía Gildarts en este momento, bueno, en realidad ni siquiera podrían contarlo pues si existe alguna forma en la que se pudiera describir, aún no han inventado las palabras.

—¿¡Estas bromeando!? —Exclamo en un grito —Nadie puede vivir tanto, y aunque fuera verdad, según las investigaciones el mundo apenas tiene cerca de 600 años.

—700 en realidad si no me equivoco —Le responde con calma —En realidad esta era es joven comparada a la que tenía la mía cuando nací.

—¡Sabia que no eras humano!

—Si lo soy —responde de inmediato — Mmm digamos que soy una especia de humano trascendental. Ah, pero no pienses mal, en realidad mi fuerza actual la conseguí cuando tenía cerca de 19 años.

—No creo que eso importe realmente.

Gildarts bajo la cabeza mientras una ligera aura negra aparecía a su alrededor.

—Bueno eso no importa realmente, sin embargo debo darte las gracias, Gildars Clive.

Gildarts levanto la vista para ver con confundió a Naruto.

—¿Por qué me agradeces?

Naruto vio al cielo unos segundos ante la pregunta de Gildarts. Sería algo muy complicado, de hecho ni siquiera el sabría como explicarlo bien. Dejo de pensar y empezó a caminar.

—Sígueme —Le dijo —Te mostrare lo que querías ver.

—¿Eh? Espera —Le llamo.

Era tarde, Naruto ya había empezado a caminar sin escucharlo, era algo gracioso, sin importar cuanto tiempo haya pasado y que tanto haya cambiado, Naruto aún conservaba algunas cosas que le hacían ser él mismo de antes, aunque estas estuvieran muy escondidas dentro de su ser.

Rápidamente Gildarts corrió tras Naruto hasta finalmente alcanzarlo, sin embargo no alcanzo a decir nada, pues lo que encontró no era un tesoro, ni una fuente de poder ilimitado ni nada de lo que decía el mito, lo que había frente a él eran simplemente tumbas, varias tumbas en medio de lo que parecía ser las ruinas de una especia de aldea.

—Esta es la aldea en la que nací.

Gildarts giro para ver sorprendido a Naruto. Sus ojos se volvieron algo serios al verlo, pues la expresión que tenía en ese instante el Uzumaki era la más triste que jamás había visto en su vida. Podía sentir claramente el dolor, la rabia, el cansancio, la tristeza y finalmente la resignación que se hallaban reflejados en aquellos ojos azules que se habían vuelto opacos perdiendo su brillo, aquel brillo que logro ver durante su pelea. Parecía un niño abandonado.

— _Me recuerda un poco a Natsu_ —fue lo que pensó

Natsu era aquel chico hiperactivo del gremio al cual quería como un hijo.

—Han pasado milenios enteros desde que mi aldea pereció, desde que la era en la que nací pereció. Cada tumba que ves es de uno de mis amigos, y de mis maestros, miembros de mi aldea, y al mismo tiempo compañeros de armas en varias batallas. Eran mi familia, y yo tan solo podía ver como ellos envejecían y morían sin que pudiera unirme a ellos.

—Y tampoco pu…

—No, el suicidio no es un opción y tampoco podría dejarme matar por alguien, después de todo ellos jamás hubieran querido que yo hiciera algo así —Puso una tenue sonrisa.

—Ya veo —Fue lo único que pudo decir.

—Después de que la era en la que nací pereciera vague por el mundo, y observe como poco a poco después de siglos la humanidad volvía a nacer y empezaba a crecer hasta ser lo que es en la actualidad, sin embargo a lo largo del trayecto sus corazones se manchaban cada vez más de oscuridad corrompiendo el mundo. Me había cansado de ello y por eso decidí separarme de la humanidad, y desde entonces me quede permanentemente en este bosque en el cual había conservado las ruinas de mi aldea y las tumbas de mi familia. El poder que sentías era el mío, el cual mantiene este lugar en este estado.

Gildarts se quedó en silencio.

—Con el pasar del tiempo fui perdiendo mis emociones, sin embargo al luchar hoy contra ti, recordé lo emocionante que era la batalla y lo divertido que eran los entrenamientos que realizaba para volverme más fuerte. Hiciste que recordara buenos momentos.

Gildarts tan solo sonrió ante esto. Realmente, este chico podría ser la persona con mayor edad el mundo, pero ahora mismo lo estaba viendo tan solo como un mocoso.

—Te doy las gracias nuevamente, pero es hora de que te marches, debo…

No pudo continuar pues recibió un golpe en la cabeza de forma inesperada terminando estampado contra el suelo. Y pensar que aun con la fuerza que tiene Naruto aun podía seguir bajando la guardia.

—Idiota, ¿realmente piensas quedarte aquí por el resto de la eternidad? No sé cómo era en tu época pero ahora mismo el mundo es muy grande, hay varios lugares por explorar y un sinfín de aventuras que vivir.

—¿A qué viene todo esto? —Pregunto algo enojado.

Se levantó del suelo un poco irritado, sin embargo las ganas de golpear a Gildarts se fueron de él cuando vio como este le extendía la mano.

—Ven conmigo —Dijo con una sonrisa —Es hora de que le des otra oportunidad al mundo. Sal, conoce personas, crea lazos y después de ello decide nuevamente si quieres separarte de la humanidad… ven y únete a Fairy Tail.

Naruto se le quedo viendo por unos segundos en desconcierto. ¿Lazos? Formar lazos nuevamente, ¿para qué? ¿Para ver como estos envejecen y mueres mientras el sigue vivo? Por supuesto que no lo haría, sin embargo algo dentro de él se estaba empezando a mover, lo sentía claramente, ¿Por qué? Él sabía muy bien que todo sería en vano, pero…

Desvió la vista hacia los restos de lo que una vez fue Konoha y vio la lápida de todos. Abrió los ojos ante lo que vio. Ahí estaban ellos, todos sus amigos, todos sus compañeros y al frente de todos se hallaban dos figuras. Un hombre rubio y una mujer pelirroja.

Ambos se acercaron, abrazaron a Naruto y la mujer le susurro:

—El destino sigue, es hora de empezar de nuevo, Naru-Chan ahí afuera hay alguien que te espera.

Lagrimas empezaron a caer sin que Naruto se diera cuenta, y al mismo tiempo todas las figuras desaparecía. ¿Una ilusión? ¿Una proyección de su subconsciente? ¿O caso simplemente estaba volviéndose loco? No importaba la razón, todo rastro de duda dentro de él se disipo.

Cogió la mano aun extendía de Gildarts y se levantó.

—Entiendo. Pero debo hacer algo antes de irme.

Camino un poco pasando al lado de un nuevamente confundido Gildarts. Se paró frente a los restos de Konoha.

—Muchas gracias por todo —Hablo con melancolía —He decidió salir al mundo nuevamente. Ya es hora de que los deje descansar en paz. Adiós.

Estiro la mano hacia el frente e hiso un simple sello.

—Kai —Susurro.

Aquel poder que sentía Gildars desapareció repentinamente y las ruinas de Konoha empezaron a desintegrarse, al igual que las lapidas de sus amigos y familia.

Gildarts tan solo vio todo en silencio, de alguna forma entendía porque lo hiso. Todo no duro más de 5 segundos, y Naruto permaneció quieto por unos 5 minutos más, para finalmente dar media vuelta y dirigirse hacia Gildarts.

—Fairy Tail, ¿verdad? —Pregunto con una sonrisa


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos. Primeramente agradezco sinceramente sus comentarios. Como siempre he dicho el leer los comentarios, sean buenos o malos, siempre y cuando sean constructivos me alegra mucho y me motiva a escribir.

Para todos los lectores que también seguían mi otro fic, Incipiet, pues les pido disculpas por la larga desaparición que tuve, no obstante, les aviso que ahora me toca actualizarlo, es decir, y esto va también para aquellos que solo sigan este fic, que me demorare un poco en escribir el siguiente capítulo de Fox Tail, pues me dedicare a escribir el nuevo capítulo de Incipiet.

Bien sin más aquí les dejo este segundo capítulo. Sinceramente espero que les guste, y espero poder leer sus comentarios. Gracias

Fox Tail

Capitulo —2

En medio de la noche una pequeña figura corría por el bosque. La niebla llenaba el lugar, y el rostro desesperado del niño era tan solo superado por la preocupación que expresaban sus gritos.

—¡Lisanna! —Resonó la vos.

El niño de cabellera rosada seguía corriendo en busca de su amiga. Sus gritos iban aumentando cada vez de intensidad mientras que la preocupación en su rostro era ya alarmante.

—¿¡Dónde estás!?...

Tropezó y cayó pesadamente al suelo, mas se levantó solo para volver a gritar:

—¡Lisanna!

Abrió los ojos violentamente para ver su brazo extendido hacia arriba. Su cuerpo aún estaba seudo acostado en aquella suave cama de cobertores rosados. ¿Un sueño? ¿Una pesadilla? No era ninguna de las dos, lo más correcto sería llámalo, un recuerdo.

La figura ya juvenil de aquel niño respiro de forma agitada para finalmente darse cuenta de su entorno.

—¿Qué pasa?, no hagan ruido tan temprano —Se escuchó la vos de una mujer.

Ante el chico acostado se mostró una mujer joven de entre los 17 a 18 años. Su larga cabellera rubia se agito levemente para mostrar su rostro blanco y ojos cafés claros.

La mujer se acaba de levantar, prueba de ello era su cabello algo desordenado y la pijama rosa que llevaba puesto. Su nombre era Lucy Heartfilia, una manga estelar miembro del gremio conocido como el más fuerte de Fiore, Fairy Tail.

El chico peli rosa desvió la vista para dirigir su mirada algo perdida hacia Lucy, quien lo vio algo confundida y molesta.

—¿Qué sucede Lucy? —Pregunto con calma.

—¡Eso debería decirlo yo! —Grito con enojo —¡Otra vez te volviste a meter a mi casa, y por tu culpa tuve que dormir en el suelo!

El chico sonrió de forma despreocupada para poner su mano detrás de su nuca.

—Jejeje —rio levemente —Es que en esta cama puedo dormir plácidamente.

—Eye —Sonó una pequeña vos perezosa en apoyo.

Al lado del peli rosa se levantó la figura de un pequeño gato azul, el cual se paró en dos patas asemejándose a un humano. Se trataba de Happy, el compañero del chico.

—¿Por qué haces tanto ruido en la mañana, Lucy? —Le hablo con algo de molestia y una leve burla.

—¿¡Esa es la forma en la que debería de hablar alguien que se mete en la casa de otra persona sin permiso y duerme en su cama!? —Grito molesta.

Después de unos segundos en la que el chico peli rosado y su compañero felino rieron, Lucy finalmente se tranquilizó para lanzar un suspiro de resignación y cansancio.

—Ya no importa. ¿Y bien?

Vio directamente al chico.

—¿Qué cosa? —Respondió confundido.

—Estabas gritando algo mientras dormías, ¿verdad?. ¿Qué soñaste?

Al instante el chico vio hacia otro lado algo nervioso, y sin recato alguno simplemente cambio de tema en un obvio intento de escapar de la pregunta.

—Hace un bien tiempo, ¿eh Happy? Salgamos un rato.

Sin esperar respuesta salió corriendo seguido por su fiel compañero azul y dejo a Lucy lanzando otro suspiro.

* * *

….

Dos figuras caminaban tranquilamente. Uno era un pelirrojo que era cubierto por una túnica negra, y a su lado, de estatura algo más baja, un chico rubio que aparentaba ser mucho menor que el mencionado anteriormente, mas a diferencia de la apariencia de su compañero este se veía algo extraño, pues su vestimenta consistían en una polera manga larga y unos pantalones desgastados y algo rotos, sus pies se encontraban descalzos y su larga y desordenada cabellera le llegaba hasta más abajo de la cintura. Sus ojos y algunas facciones de su rostro se encontraban ocultos por el mismo cabello.

—¿Ya vamos a llegar? —Pregunto con tranquilidad.

—Si —Respondió de la misma forma.

La principal diferencia quizás entre ambos era la leve sonrisa que el pelirrojo casi siempre tenía, mientras que el rostro del rubio si bien no era serio, tampoco mostraba sonrisa alguna; era como ver a alguien sumergido en un estado de meditación.

—Sabes… —Hablo el pelirrojo —No te dije nada en todo el viaje pero, ¿no crees que deberías hacer algo con tu ropa al menos?

Ambos se detuvieron. El rubio se vio con detenimiento solo para regresar a ver a su compañero de viaje.

—¿Por qué? —Fue su simple respuesta y pregunta a la vez

Se llevó la mano a la cabeza mientras ponía una mueca algo pensativa y confundida.

—¿Por qué dices? Mmmm. Como decirlo… —Su vos era suave y pensativa —No es que tenga algo de malo, pero solo pienso que sería bueno que te pusieras algo más, ¿ordenado? No no, mmm limpio quizás, no tampoco eso… —Lanzo un suspiro —No estoy seguro, solo creo que las personas podrían pensar algo raro al verte vestido así.

El rubio se quedó viendo la expresión extraña que tenía su compañero en este momento. Lanzo un suspiro para bajar la mirada levemente.

—Creo que entiendo tu punto de vista —Le respondió con tranquilidad —Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que no salgo de aquel bosque que olvide la perspectiva de la vestimenta —Sonrió levemente por unos segundos —Hace años yo también me preocupaba por cómo iba vestido después de todo.

Gildarts tan solo dirigió su mirada hacia Naruto. El rubio sin esperar alguna palabra del pelirrojo tan solo susurro.

— Banbutsu souzou.

Aunque fuese un susurro no pasó desapercibido por el pelirrojo quien no quito su vista del rubio.

— _¿Otra vez esa técnica de regresión de tiempo?_

Sin embargo no era lo que Gildarts pensaba, pues ante su confundía mirada el cuerpo del rubio brillo levemente, y ante la sorpresa del pelirrojo un traje se formó sobre Naruto.

Su torso fue cubierto por una polera azul marino de mangas largas algo ancha y su parte inferior por unos pantalones negros largos. Sus pies antes desnudos estaban recubiertos por unas botas negras no muy largas y sobre todo ello una túnica similar a la de Gildarts. Su cabello revuelto se encontraba ahora algo más arreglado estando atado únicamente cerca a las puntas por una pequeña liga, por lo que su rostro aún era oculto levemente por él.

—¿Esta mejor?

Gildarts se quedó viendo fijamente al rubio. Su sonrisa característica se encontraba siendo remplazada por una expresión pensativa y algo seria, y no se le podía culpar por ello. La técnica que hasta ahora él había pensado que se traba de algún tipo de habilidad de regresión del tiempo por la forma en la que lo uso para restaurar el bosque, ahora había sido utilizada para crear un conjunto de ropa de la nada. ¿Era entonces una técnica de re equipamiento?; negó con la cabeza, si fuera así, ¿entonces como restauro el bosque?

—¿Gildarts? —Llamo una vez más

Saliendo de su estado reflexivo, finalmente capto el llamado del rubio. Naruto tan solo suspiro levemente ante esto.

—Banbutsu souzou —Comento

Gildarts solamente le vio confundido, pero antes siquiera que pudiera decir algo, Naruto se le adelanto.

—Te lo estabas preguntando, ¿verdad? —Le dijo con tranquilidad —Como lo descubriste durante nuestro enfrentamiento, yo no utilizo magia. Mi energía se llama Chakra, es un tipo de energía algo diferente a la magia pero que levemente se parece en el hecho de que se basaba y dividía en elementos. El Chakra es la energía que se utilizaba en mi época. El Banbutsu souzou es una técnica perteneciente al elemento del ying y yang. Al juntar ambos elementos puedo volver mi imaginación en realidad, pudiendo incluyo crear cosas de la nada. Es una técnica que solo yo y unos pocas más pudieron utilizar en toda la historia —Finalizo con su explicación con vos relajada.

Gildarts se quedó en silencio. ¿Crear cosas de la nada en base a la imaginación? ¿Era eso realmente posible? Se parecía en algo a la magia oscura antigua que se dice utilizaba aquel mago legendario y temido por todos… Zeref, no, era algo diferente, principalmente porque Naruto no utilizaba magia, pero…

Lanzo un suspiro antes de volver a sonreír. ¿Qué más daba? Dejó de darle vueltas pues en realidad no importaba mucho, ya que él había comprendido durante su pelea que Naruto en realidad poseía un buen corazón, así que aunque misterioso su poder, no le quiso dar más importancia.

—Bueno es un conjunto bastante simple —Hablo repentinamente con algo de entusiasmo—Mmm, además creo que sería bueno hacer algo con tu cabello que desconvina un poco con tu apariencia, pero por ahora está bien.

Sin decir más empezó a caminar de nuevo ante la atenta mirada de Naruto, sin embargo debido a que Gildarst le había dado la espalda al rubio no se dio cuenta como una media sonrisa apareció en el rostro del Uzumaki por unos segundos antes de volver a su habitual expresión serena y empezar a caminar al lado del pelirrojo.

—¿Ya vamos a llegar? —Pregunto una vez más.

—Si —Le respondió con una sonrisa— Mira allá.

Apunto con su mano y Naruto pudo ver la entrada a una gran ciudad. No estaba muy lejos, de hecho en un par de minutos llegarían con tranquilidad.

Unas campanas empezaron a sonar fuertemente en la ciudad, aunque a la distancia en la que se encontraban, si bien se escuchaba fuerte, no eran muy ruidosas.

—¿Campanas? —Pregunto algo confundido.

* * *

…

Dentro de la ciudad se encontraba una gran edificación que asemejaba levemente a un castillo. No tenías que ser adivino para saber que era aquel lugar, pues te bastaba con levantar la vista y ver la insignia característica del gremio más ruidoso de Fiore puesto en lo más alto. Se trataba de Fairy Tail, el conocido como el gremio más fuerte del reino, como también el más ruidoso y alborotador.

Precisamente en su interior los miembros del gremio se encontraban conviviendo alegremente entre risas y bebidas.

Dentro de aquel ambiente en una de las tantas mesas que se encontraban en la gran sala principal del gremio, se hallaba una niña de unos 12 años. Su largo cabello azul se encontraba atado en dos coletas hacia los lados y vestía un lindo vestido verde con algunos acabados peculiares que le daban un aire del bosque.

La niña leía un libro tranquilamente con una sonrisa, mientras que a su lado se encontraba sentada en la mesa una gata blanca cubierta igualmente con un vestido blanco con algunos acabados azules.

—Parece que ya te acostumbraste bien al ambiente del gremio, Wendy —Hablo una vos femenina con un tono amigable.

La niña levanto la vista para dirigir una sonrisa animada a Lucy, quien había caminado hasta estar a su lado.

—Así es — le respondió con ánimo.

—Igualmente en los dormitorios también no hay ningún problema —Complemento la pequeña gata blanca.

—Ahora que lo pienso Lucy-san, ¿por qué no vive en los dormitorios?

—Jejeje —Rio algo nerviosa —A decir verdad recién me acabo de enterar de la existencia de los dormitorios femeninos del gremio, pero me desanime al enterarme que la renta es de 100,000 Jewels —Su tono se volvió algo desanimado —Aunque me fuera a vivir allí no tendría para pagarlo.

Wendy rio levemente al ver la actitud negativa que repentinamente había golpeado a su amiga, sin embargo el fuerte ruido de las puertas del gremio abriéndose bruscamente de golpe llamo la atención de las dos mujeres al instante.

—¡Problemas! —Gritaron dos hombres.

Repentinamente el fuerte sonido de campanas empezó a resonar por toda la ciudad, confundiendo a las dos magas.

Todos los miembros del gremio empezaron a verse entre ellos para finalmente poner una sonrisa.

—Esas campanas —Hablo uno —solo puede significar…

—Si —Hablo otro —Es…

—¡Gildarts!

Terminaron por exclamar todos los del gremio en un grito lleno de júbilo. La fiesta se desato en Fairy Tail, el cual se llenó de gritos, risas, abrazos y más bebidas.

—¿Gildarts? —Pregunto Lucy confundida —¿Quién es?

Una mujer de cabellera blanca se paró al lado de Lucy. Su cuerpo era cubierto por un hermoso vestido largo de color rosa, y su sonrisa, la cual iba dirigida a la peli rubia, le daba un toque tremendamente encantador a la señorita.

—Es el mago más fuerte de Fairy Tail —Le contesto con calma.

—¿¡Queeee!? —Exclamo Lucy con asombro —¿El más fuerte de Fairy Tail... entonces es incluso más fuerte que Erza?

La mencionada era una mujer joven y hermosa de no más de 19 años. Su larga y sedosa cabellera era roja como el rubí y se trataba de, junto a la armadura plateada y falda azul que vestía, su rasgo más característico.

—Yo ni siquiera puedo comparármele —Hablo con una sonrisa.

Lucy quien no podía creer que Erza, la cual estaba a su lado, hubiese dicho tales palabras tan solo pudo sentir un leve escalofrió al tratar de imaginarse como podría ser un mago tan poderoso como el llamado Gildarts.

—Pero si es el mago más fuerte del gremio, ¿Por qué nunca he escuchado de él? —Pregunto Lucy.

—El no para mucho por aquí —Le respondió Mira —Casi siempre toma misiones que demoran mucho tiempo —Hiso una pequeña pausa —Existen misiones más peligrosas y difíciles que las de clase S, esas son la de clase SS, pero sobre ellas están las llamadas misiones de 10 años, que son misiones que nadie ha podido cumplir durante ese lapso de tiempo, sin embargo Gildarts acepto una incluso más difícil; una misión de 100 años.

—¿100 años?... ¿¡eso quiere decir que nadie ha logrado cumplir con esa misión en 100 años!?

Lucy no podía creerlo. ¿Realmente existía un mago así en Fairy Tail? Ella siempre había pensado que Erza era la más fuerte del gremio, o quizás Mira o Laxus; estaba también Mystogan, pero ahora le decían que todos ellos se quedaban pequeños ante este tal Gildarts.

—Atención, atención —Se escuchó una vos por toda la ciudad —En este momento Fiore entrara en modo Gildarts.

En ese mismo instante toda la ciudad empezó a temblar.

* * *

…..

—Ya veo —Dijo con tranquilidad.

Naruto se encontraba en este momento frente a una ciudad que había sido dividida en dos, solo para crear un camino directo hacia Fairy Tail para Gildarts.

—Pensar que eres tan tonto como para que tengan que dividir la ciudad entera para que no la destruyas sin darte cuenta.

Cerró los ojos lanzando un suspiro ante las enormes carcajadas de Gildarts.

—Jajaja, bueno eso no importa mucho, ¿verdad? —Hablo con tranquilidad y animo —Mejor avancemos de una vez.

Gildarts empezó a caminar a la par que Naruto le seguía, dando otro suspiro.

Caminaron tranquilamente entre los edificios y viviendas que formaban un amplio camino directo. No tardaron más de unos minutos para que Naruto pudiese ver lo que dedujo era el complejo del Gremio.

No supo porque ni cuando exactamente empezó, pero sentido su corazón levemente acelerado. ¿Nervios? Hace tiempo que no sentía esa extraña sensación en el estómago que ahora apenas y pudo reconocerla.

Ambos se detuvieron frente a la entrada del gremio.

—Espérame aquí un momento —Le hablo Gildarts —Seguro están armando una grande ahí dentro, así que una vez se calme un poco después de que entre, te diré que pases para presentarte bien.

—Entiendo —Fue lo único que dijo.

Gildarts puso una gran sonrisa al ver la expresión que tenía Naruto.

—Así que hasta tu puedes ponerte nervioso, ¿eh?

—¿Eh…?

Empezó a avanzar ignorando la expresión algo sorprendida que había puesto Naruto. Agito la mano en señal de despreocupación.

—Relájate —Hablo sin voltearse y con tranquilidad —Si se trata de ti, lo entenderás apenas entres.

Sin poder decir nada, el rubio tan solo pudo ver la imagen de Gildarts desaparecer tras las puertas del gremio las cuales, en este momento, se encontraban iluminadas por el sol y no le permitía ver el interior del mismo.

— _¿Que es esta extraña sensación?_

* * *

….

Gildarts vio a los alrededores algo confundido. ¿Se había equivocado? ¡Rayos! Que debía hacer ahora, después de las palabras tan geniales que le acaba de decir a Naruto que ahora mismo debía estar esperando afuera. Demonios.

Lanzo un suspiro cansado mientras dirigía su vista hacia la señorita de cabellera blanca que se encontraba frente a él viéndolo con una sonrisa.

—Disculpe, señorita —Hablo algo cansado —Por aquí debería estar un gremio llamado Fairy Tail, me podría decir donde se encuentra.

—Claro, Gildarts —Le respondió con tranquilidad manteniendo su sonrisa —Este es el gremio… soy yo, Mirajane.

Pestaño varias veces antes de sobreponer la imagen de la pequeña niña de cabellera blanquecina de sus recuerdos y la hermosa joven peliblanca frente a él.

—¡oh! —Exclamo con sorpresa —Es verdad, eres tu Mira.

Miro con una sonrisa hacia todos los miembros del gremio que se encontraban viéndolo en ese momento.

—Vaya el gremio ha cambiado mucho —Comento con una gran sonrisa.

— _No me digas que no te diste cuenta por fuera_ —Pensó con sorpresa Lucy.

—Jajaja, hay varias caras nuevas por aquí.

—¡Gildarts!

El pelirrojo vio hacia las escaleras que conectaban con el segundo piso. Su sonrisa creció al ver al chico peli rosa que lo veía con una gran sonrisa.

—¡Natsu! —Exclamo con ánimo —Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

—Bien —Su sonrisa creció —¡Pelea conmigo!

Sin perder tiempo el brazo entero del chico se cubrió de fuego y se lanzó en contra el pelirrojo, quien con facilidad eludió el golpe que le lanzo Natsu, para seguidamente darle vueltas con un solo brazo y lanzarlo hacia arriba, ocasionando que el cuerpo del mago de fuego se incrustara en la pared y perdiera el conocimiento por unos segundos antes de caer al suelo y levantarse lentamente.

—Estoy algo cansado, así que quizás después —Le hablo Gildarts

— _im… imposible, Natsu fue vencido tan rápido_ —Pensó con gran sorpresa Lucy.

Natsu le vio con una gran sonrisa, al igual que el resto del gremio.

—Gildarts —Le llamo una voz con tranquilidad.

El pelirrojo solo desvió la vista un lado para ver sentado sobre la mesa a un hombre pequeño de apariencia mayor, lo que se podía deducir por las arrugas de su rostro y su cabello y bigote blancos.

—Maestro —Hablo con ánimo.

Efectivamente, se trataba de Makarov Dreyar, uno de los 10 magos santos y actual tercer maestro de Fairy Tail.

Gildarst camino hasta donde se encontraba Makarov.

—Entonces —Empezó a hablar con tranquilidad —¿Cómo te fue con la misión?

Gildarts lo vio en silencio por unos segundos para finalmente empezar a reír levemente.

—Logre completarla, aunque apenas y conseguí sobrevivir. En realidad creo que fue mera suerte.

Un sinfín de murmullos se empezaron a escuchar. ¿Apenas logró sobrevivir? ¿Gildarts? ¿Qué tan peligrosa era esa misión? Junto a esos murmullos, Natsu y los demás miembros mantenían una expresión de asombro en sus rostros.

—Ya veo —Le respondió Makarov con tranquilidad —Bueno, tranquilo, lo importante es que lograste completar una misión de la cual nadie antes había logrado siquiera regresar con vida.

Gildarts sonrió ante lo que la festividad regreso al gremio.

—Cierto, maestro —Le llamo con ánimo —En el camino de regreso me encontré con una persona.

Makarov regreso a verlo con intriga y algo de confusión. Al igual que el maestro los miembros del gremio le prestaron atención a Gildarts.

—Lo traje conmigo para presentárselos.

—¿Alguien a quien tú mismo querías presentarnos? —Pregunto Makarov —Suena interesante.

Gildarts sonrió para girarse y mirar hacia la puerta principal del gremio.

—Ahora pasa —Hablo con tranquilidad, mas una clara emoción en su vos.

* * *

….

Doki, doki. Su corazón estaba algo acelerado nuevamente. ¿Nervios? ¿Ansiedad? ¿Inseguridad? Hace siglos que dichas emociones no recorrían su cuerpo. Entendía que ahora, tras siglos de no salir del bosque en el que moraba, debía sentirse algo nervioso por contactar nuevamente con humanos, sin embargo… ¿a qué se debía tal nivel de nerviosismo? Maldición, no tenía sentido, no tenía razón para estar así. "Después de ello decide nuevamente si quieres separarte de la humanidad" resonaron repentinamente dichas palabras en su cabeza; ¿era acaso ese el motivo de su nerviosismo?

—Ahora, pasa.

Se tensó levemente al escuchar la vos de Gildarts. Lanzo un suspiro y cerró los ojos por unos segundos. Ridículo, esto era ridículo, no sabía como pero la imagen de su primer día en la academia ninja hace ya milenios vino repentinamente a su mente, y eso era lo que le parecía ridículo. Lanzo un nuevo suspiro antes de abrir los ojos y recobrar su habitual calma. Empezó a caminar mientras su rostro mostraba nuevamente aquella expresión serena.

Un paso, dos pasos, tres pasos. Entro al gremio y…

—¿¡Que!...? —Exclamo en un susurro

Abrió los ojos por unos segundos. Su expresión mostró total sorpresa, aunque quizás nadie lo noto pues todo duro apenas un segundos, sin embargo en ese tiempo, gracias al senjutsu desarrollado por siglos pudo percibir dentro del gremio algo que pensó jamás volvería a sentir.

Sentimientos. Amor, hermandad, cariño, paz, tristeza y alegría. Un sinfín de sentimientos se desprendían de todas las personas dentro del complejo, y cada sentimiento era compartido a la ves por cada individuo integrante del mismo. Era… ¿Cómo una gran familia?

Relajo su cuerpo y la sorpresa desapareció de su rostro el cual volvió a la normalidad mostrando su habitual tranquilidad y, ante la atenta mirada de todos, quienes no habían logrado ver el impacto que había tenido el rubio al ingresar, camino hasta estar al lado de Gildarts.

Makarov se quedó viendo al chico al lado de Gildarts y que ahora estaba frente a él. Tal vez nadie lo noto, sin embargo el segundo de sorpresa que había aparecido en el rostro del joven no había pasado desapercibido para él.

—Mucho gusto —Hablo con tranquilidad —Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto —Se presentó con suma serenidad.

—Yo soy Makarov Dreyar —Se presentó —¿Así que eres amigo de Gildarts? Es algo curioso que él traiga a alguien al gremio.

Mantenía la mirada fija en el rubio. Nunca lo había visto antes, aunque era algo comprensible considerando lo joven que parecía ser, quizás no fuese mayor a Natsu, sin embargo había algo que le llamaba la atención. Podía sentir algo dentro de él, era como si poseyera una gran fuerza y al mismo tiempo no poseyera ninguna, una extraña sensación de vacío.

—Mmm, algo así —Le respondió —En realidad lo conocí hace poco de casualidad.

—¡Maestro! —Le llamo Gildarts con apuro —Deje que se una al gremio —Pidio con una sonrisa.

Todos estaban confundidos. Gildarts nunca había traído a alguien al gremio ni mucho menos había pedido que alguien se uniese. Sin duda en este instante todos tenían curiosidad con respecto a quien era aquel joven rubio.

—Es un buen chico —Continuo hablando —Además…

Su sonrisa creció enormemente y sus ojos se volvieron levemente más afilados, logrando así que Makarov recibiera una leve sorpresa.

—Es bastante fuerte —Hablo con emoción —Yo mismo lo comprobé, así que puedo asegurarlo.

La curiosidad que reinaba en el gremio se transformó bruscamente en sorpresa, pues las palabras de Gildarts habían dejado en desconcierto a más de uno. Claro, era posible que este dijera que alguien era fuerte, sin embargo eso no significaba que este estuviera diciendo algo como que ese sujeto era más fuerte que el mismo, después de todo eso sería ridículo e imposible, sin embargo no quitaba el hecho de que la persona si poseyera fuerza, pero la pregunta era, ¿cuánta exactamente?

—¿Ha dicho que es fuerte? —Susurro Natsu.

El peli rosa tan solo se había mantenido observando con confusión e intriga al chico rubio que se había presentado con el maestro, sin embargo el hecho de que Gildarts hubiese declarado que este era fuerte había llamado su atención y al mismo tiempo le había sorprendido, mas la sorpresa fue convirtiéndose poco a poco en emoción. Apretó el puño levemente.

—¿Qué _… que es esto?_ —Pensó Lucy — _Se ha generado un ambiente extraño repentinamente._

Su mirada se encontraba fija en el rubio quien se mostrado con total tranquilidad. Miro hacia los lados solo para notar como tanto Mirajane como Erza miraban con algo de sorpresa e intriga al recién llegado, pero no eran las únicas, Gray, Elfman, Natsu y cada miembro del gremio le venían de esa forma.

—Ya veo —Hablo con calma.

Makarov vio con un expresión seria a Naruto por unos segundos más, hasta que repentinamente su expresión se relajó y mostro una gran sonrisa.

—¿Por qué no? —Exclamo con una sonrisa —Todo aquel que quiera unirse es bienvenido al gremio. Mira, ven y ponle el sello.

Tardo poco menos de un segundo en salir de la sorpresa anterior, pero sin darle vueltas al asunto su expresión recupero su habitual dulce sonrisa y, a paso tranquilo, camino hasta el lado de Naruto.

—Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Mirajane Strauss. ¿Entonces, en donde y de qué color te gustaría tu sello, Naruto- Kun?

—Eh… ¿Naruto-kun? —Susurro un poco avergonzado —¿Sello? —Pregunto confundido.

—Es la prueba de que eres miembro del gremio —Hablo con tranquilidad Makarov —Chicos —Llamo a todos —Muéstrenle.

Todos parecieron dudar por un segundo, cosa normal pues la sorpresa aún estaba dentro de ellos, sin embargo ello no duro mucho, pues las palabras de su maestro les repartieron tranquilidad, y sin darle más vueltas al asunto olvidaron todo y sonrisas aparecieron en sus rostros para así ver al rubio frente a ellos.

Todos mostraron sus hombros, brazos, manos, espaldas o cualquier zona en la que tuvieran su sello. En sus rostros una gran sonrisa brillaba con orgullo.

—Ya veo —Hablo con serenidad —En ese caso… de color rojo en mi hombro izquierdo, por favor.

—Muy bien —Le respondió Mira con una sonrisa.

No demoro más de unos segundos antes de que el sello brillara en el hombro del rubio.

—Uzumaki Naruto —Le hablo Makarov —Desde ahora eres uno de mis hijos y formas parte de esta familia. Todos siempre te protegerán y tú los protegerás, porque esto es… Fairy Tail.

Todos estallaron en gritos y risas dándole la bienvenida a un nuevo miembro del gremio. Naruto vio esto con confusión y sorpresa.

Hasta hace poco todos se encontraban sorprendidos y un ambiente algo pesado se hallaba en el lugar, incluso puedo sentir un poco de hostilidad o ganas de luchar por parte de algunos miembros, sin embargo ahora todos saltaban, gritaban y bebían dándole la bienvenida. ¿Qué demonios sucedía con estas personas? ¿Realmente bastaban algunas palabras del maestro del gremio para cambiar todo? Eran tan tontas estas personas, si, definitivamente eran tontas, sin embargo el más tonto quizás fuese él, pues a pesar de pensar así, no sabía porque pero se encontraba sonriendo.

— _Familia… ¿eh?_

—¡Ahora! —Grito Makarov —¡Celebremos el regreso de Gildarts y la llegada de un nuevo miembro de la familia, jajaja!

Todos emitieron un gran grito antes de empezar a saltar nuevamente y a beber como locos, armando un tremendo bullicio y fiesta dentro del gremio.

Gildarts camino entre carcajadas hacia Naruto, quien tan solo permanecía viendo la tremenda fiesta que se había armado.

—¿Entonces que te parece el gremio, Naruto?

—Son bastante peculiares —Le respondió con tranquilidad.

Gildarts vio la sonrisa en el rostro del rubio. En cierta forma ver ello hiso que se relajara, pues al menos ya no tenía esa expresión vacía en su rostro.

—Bueno, ellos siempre son así —Le hablo una pequeña vos femenina.

Con tranquilidad Wndy se acercó junto con Lucy hacia donde estaban Naruto y Gildarts.

—Un placer conocerte —Le volvió a hablar —Soy Wendy Marvell —Se presentó con una sonrisa —Y ella es Charle.

—Un gusto —Se presentó la pequeña gata.

—Yo soy Lucy Heartfilia.

Lucy le sonrió aunque un poco nerviosa, pues aun no tenía mucha confianza. Naruto las vio con tranquilidad, pues su rostro había vuelto a su habitual estado sereno.

—Uzumaki Naruto —Se presentó.

—Entonces, Naruto-san —Le hablo Wendy —Que tipo de magia utilizas.

—Pues yo…

—¡Chico nuevo, pelea conmigo!

Naruto desvió la vista hacia un lado solo para ver como un puño se encontraba en una trayectoria directa hacia su rostro. En cuestión de un segundo tan solo movió la cabeza hacia un lado, y con total serenidad hiso que el puñetazo pasara por el costado de su rostro.

—Na… ¡Natsu! —Grito Lucy ante la sorpresa —¿Qué haces?

—Natsu-san, es peligros que ataques a alguien así de sorpresa.

—Aunque es algo sorprendente que ese chico pudiera esquivar tan fácilmente el ataque sorpresa de Natsu —Comento con algo de intriga y un toque de indiferencia Charle.

—Es… es verdad, pero…

Lucy se quedó viendo por unos segundos a Naruto para después ver a Natsu.

—Jajajaja —rio con diversión —Nada mal... estoy empezando a encenderme.

Natsu se giró para ver de frente a Naruto quien tan solo lo observaba con calma. Natsu levanto el brazo y este se rodeó al instante de llamas rojas.

—Detente Natsu —Le pidió Lucy algo nerviosa —¿Por qué debes pelear con alguien que se acaba de unir al gremio?

—¿Por qué? Bueno Gildarts dijo que es fuerte así que suena divertido.

—Pero, Natsu- san, Naruto-san apenas acaba de llegar al gremio, además pelear contra ti puede ser malo para él —Le respondió Wendy —Y pelear dentro del gremio es peligroso.

—Aunque siempre lo hacen —Complemento Charle.

—Eh… bueno es verdad —Respondió Wendy algo apenada.

—Ese no es el caso —Hablo Lucy.

—Así es. Mejor déjalo cabeza hueca.

Todos vieron hacia un lado al notar la nueva voz. A su lado se encontraba ahora un chico peli azul de cabello corto y algo desordenado. Vestía unos shorts azules y una camisa morada.

—Gray —Hablo Lucy.

—Es mejor que lo dejes, Natsu —Hablo con una sonrisa —Si Gildarts dijo que es fuerte entonces seguro te dará una paliza, así que mejor detente antes de que te humillen como siempre.

—¡Que dijiste!

Natsu corrió hasta encarar cara a cara a Gray. Ambos se vieron con enojo y desafío, mientras los dos eran rodeados por una leve capa de energía mágica.

—Lo que escuchaste imbécil —Le dijo Gay.

—Repite eso si te atreves.

—Lo diré cuentas veces quieras, tarado.

Antes siquiera de que alguien pudiese decir algo más, ambos magos se empezaron a pelear revolcándose en el suelo entre golpes y patadas.

Naruto observo todo este desenlace con una pequeña mirada de confusión y sorpresa.

—Ahhh —Suspiro —Ya van otra vez —Hablo Lucy con cansancio.

—Ellos realmente se llevan bien después de todo —Comento con una sonrisa Wendy.

Naruto desvió la vista para dirigirle una mirada a Gildarts, quien tan solo empezó a estallar en carcajadas.

—Jajajajaja, parece que todos siguen igual —Comento entre risas.

En ese instante tanto Lucy como Wendy entraron en razón de que el mago pelirrojo estaba a su lado, sin embargo hasta el momento se habían olvidado de presentarse, pues todo el espectáculo que causaron Natsu y Gray les había distraído.

—A… lo, lo —Tartamudeo un poco —Lo siento, no me he presentado aún, Soy Lucy Heartfilia. Es un placer conocer al mago más fuerte de Fairy Tail

El nerviosismo era tan claro que hasta daba un poco de pena, sin embargo nadie podía culparla, pues estaba frente al mago más fuerte de Fairy Tail, cualquiera se pondría nervioso al pensar en ello.

—Igual… igualmente, Gildarts-san, es un gusto. Soy Wendy Marvell.

—Hey, Wendy, no es necesario que te pongas tan nerviosa —Le hablo Charle.

—Jajajaja —Rio con ánimo —Así que mientras no estaba, chicas lindas se unieron al gremio. ¡Maestro! —Llamo con una sonrisa —Las cosas van bien, ¿eh?

—Jajaja, por supuesto —Le respondió este de la misma forma —Ellas incluso ya han completado algunas misiones peligrosas.

—Ohhh —Exclamo con algo de sorpresa.

—Por cierto, mi nombre es Gray Fullbuster.

Naruto se giró rápidamente para ver al mismo chico peli azul que había estado peleando hasta hace poco con el hiperactivo chico de fuego. Le vio con tranquilidad por unos segundos antes de levantar la mano en saludo.

—Uzumaki Naruto —Se presentó con calma —Mmm, tal vez no sea de mi incumbencia, pero, ¿hay algún motivo por el que te sacaras la ropa?

—¿Eh? Maldición mi ropa.

—Tú nunca cambias maldito pervertido —Exclamo Natsu.

— ¿Qué dijiste maldito?

—Ahí van otra vez —Comento Charle con indiferencia.

—Ya deténganse ustedes dos —Sonó una fuerte vos femenina —Están haciendo las cosas difíciles para el nuevo.

Naruto vio hacia la nueva persona que se acercaba con una mirada seria. Un largo cabello rojo y una piel blanca. Una mirada fuerte y enérgica en su rostro junto con un aura de fuerza y poder. Naruto la observo con una mirada de asombro, la cual tan solo logro captar Gildarts, pues fue tan corta que apenas duro un segundo, sin embargo durante ese tiempo, una gran sorpresa inundo el cuerpo del rubio.

—Ma… ¿madre? —Susurro.

—¡Erza! —Exclamaron a la vez Natsu y Gray

Sacudió la cabeza. La idea que acababa de cruzar por su mente era algo imposible, aunque ciertamente esa mujer se parecía en algo a su difunta madre, sobre todo por el cabello escarlata. Su cuerpo se relajó un poco y dicha idea desapareció de su mente.

—Dejen de pelear de una vez —Ordeno con ímpetu.

Tanto Natsu como Gray se detuvieron al instante. Sus cuerpos se pusieron tensos y adoptando la posición de firmes obedecieron las órdenes de la mujer.

—Bien, así está mejor.

Puso una media sonrisa y giro para ver a Naruto. Dio unos cuantos pasos más acercándose.

—Soy Erza Scarlet —Hablo manteniendo su media sonrisa —Es algo complicado, pero siéntete seguro de considerar al gremio tu nuevo hogar.

—Ohh, Erza-chan —Hablo Gildarts —Has crecido un montón, y puedo ver que te has vuelto muy fuerte.

—Gracias —Le respondió devolviendo el saludo —Pero aún me falta mucho.

—Bueno, si no puedo pelear contra el nuevo —Hablo repentinamente Natsu —Entonces, pelea conmigo tú Gildarts.

—Pero si acaba de derrotarte como si nada hace poco —Hablo Lucy.

—Jajaajaja, nunca pierdes tus ánimos, ¿eh Natsu? —Le respondió Gildarts —Pero ahora mismo estoy algo cansado, así que me iré a dormir un poco.

—¿Ya te vas Gildarts? —Pregunto Makarov.

—Sí, estoy algo cansado. Pero ustedes sigan con la fiesta, jajajaja.

Sin decir más empezó a caminar, sin embargo se detuvo por unos instantes para ver a Naruto.

—Relaciónate un poco más con los chicos del gremio —Le dijo con una media sonrisa —Ya nos veremos más tarde.

Dio unos pasos más antes de hablar nuevamente.

—Natsu, tu ven a verme más tarde que tengo algo para ti.

Finalizado de hablar, su cuerpo brillo levemente y atravesó una de las paredes del gremio para salir al exterior.

—Jajaja, ¡muy bien!

Natsu envolvió su puño en fuego para seguidamente golpear otra de las paredes creando un enorme agujero por el cual salió del gremio en medio de carcajadas.

Naruto se quedó viendo a todos los que quedaban. No sabía qué hacer ni tenía la menor idea de que podría hacer, la verdad ahora que había llegado al gremio no tenía absolutamente ni idea de que hacer. Había decidido venir tras un impulso, así que no había pensado en ello.

—Bueno… etto —Trato de empezar a hablar Lucy —¿Entonces que harás ahora?

Naruto se quedó en silencio por unos segundos ante la mirada algo nerviosa de la maga estelar.

—En realidad no lo sé —Le respondió con tranquilidad —Conocí a Gildarts hace poco y este simplemente me pidió de la nada que viniera al gremio, así que ahora no sé qué hacer. No tengo un lugar donde quedarme, ni tampoco nada de dinero… — Su tono se volvió algo pensativo —Aunque supongo que no tendré problemas en vivir en el bosque que está cerca.

—¿En el bosque? —Pregunto Gray algo sorprendido —Mmm, no suena del todo mal pero…

—Ciertamente… —Comento Wendy —¿Por qué no te quedas en los dormitorios masculinos del gremio?

—¿No escuchaste Wendy? —Le hablo Charle —No tiene dinero.

—Cierto —Hablo Erza.

Naruto vio como todos mantenían una expresión pensativa. ¿Acaso se estaban preocupando por él? Pero si acaba de llegar y apenas y lo conocían, así que, ¿por qué se estaban preocupando por él?

—No es necesario que…

—Bueno, en ese caso.

Makarov, quien había estado escuchando la conversación desde una de las mesas cercanas interrumpió antes de que Naruto pudiese decir que no se preocupen por él.

—Primeramente —Hablo con tranquilidad —¿Por qué no lo acompañas a buscar algún lugar para que se pueda quedar por ahora, Erza?

—Eh, ¿yo?

Erza dirigió la vista algo confusa hacia Makaron, el cual bebía despreocupadamente de una jarra de cerveza.

—De seguro podrán encontrar algún lugar que acepte darle hospedaje hasta que pueda empezar a tomar trabajos para pagarles, después de todo si saben que es de Fairy Tail no creo que tengan muchos problemas.

—En eso creo que el maestro está en lo correcto —Comento Gray —¿pero por qué Erza debe acompañarlo?

—Bueno, él aún no conoce la ciudad y siempre cabe la posibilidad que se encuentre con algunos magos problemáticos. Gildarts dijo que era fuerte, pero eso bien podría ser referido también a su talento latente, así que por si acaso sería más seguro si Erza lo acompaña.

—Ya veo —Comento Erza algo pensativa —Tiene sentido… ¡Muy bien, entonces yo, Erza Scarlet te acompañare y me asegurare que nada te pase!

—¿Eh?

—¡Vamos!

Sin esperar respuesta del rubio empezó a caminar hacia la salida del gremio, por lo que a Naruto no le quedo de otra más que empezar a seguirla.

—Ahhh —Suspiro Gray algo preocupado —No sé por qué, pero siento que ese chico acaba de tener mala suerte.

—¿Eh, por qué dices eso? —Pregunto Lucy

—Bueno se trata de Erza después de todo —Le contesto Gray.

—Bueno, igualmente tendrá que acostumbrarse a los problemas si quiere permanecer en el gremio —Hablo Charle.

—Jejeje —Rio Wendy levemente.

Makarov suspiro mientras veía irse a Erza junto a Naruto. Había puesto una excusa un poco rara para que Erza acompañara al rubio, sin embargo al final había funcionado. Obviamente él sabía muy bien que el rubio podía defenderse muy bien solo, después de todo le basto con ver como este esquivo el golpe de Natsu para darse una pequeña idea de su habilidad, pero había algo que le preocupaba respecto a Naruto, y era esa mirada vacía que tenía casi todo el tiempo; podía ver dolor, melancolía, tristeza y aburrimiento en ella, era como ver los ojos de un viejo que se había cansado de la vida, claro había visto un pequeño cambio cuando este menciono a Fairy Tail como una familia, ello le había dado quizás una mínima idea de a que se debía el aire que rodeaba al rubio, y si era aquello, se podía arreglar poco a poco con el tiempo, no obstante, la expresión que puso por menos de un segundo cuando vio a Erza… Quizás nadie se dio cuenta, pero para su experimentada vista y sentidos, tal hecho no pasó desapercibido, por ello le había mandado con Erza, quizás ella podría entrar un poco más rápido en el corazón del rubio.

Suspiro una vez más, pudo darse cuenta rápidamente que Naruto era alguien bueno, pero al mismo tiempo que este se encontraba congelado en el interior. Era casi como la misma Erza cuando llego por primera vez al gremio.

—Ah, por cierto —Hablo Lucy —Ahora que lo pienso, Natsu estuvo aquí pero Happy no estaba con él.

—Ahora que lo mencionas —Hablo Wendy.

—Ah, no se preocupen por él — hablo Gray —Esta mañana lo vi en el rio del bosque, dijo que iba a pescar algo para Charle —Hablo con una sonrisa.

—Ohh, ya veo —Exclamo Wendy con una sonrisa —¿No es eso bueno, Charle?

—Hmp, para nada —Hablo fríamente —Ese gato tonto.

* * *

…

Caminaban tranquilamente por la calles. Había pasado ya cerca de una hora imedia, sin embargo todavía no encontraban nada.

—Tranquilo —Le hablo con serenidad —Seguro encontraremos algo pronto.

Naruto veía caminar a Erza a su lado. Su expresión serena como siempre se mostraba imperturbable en su rostro, mas la verdad era que se encontraba meditando en este momento sobre la maga que lo acompañaba.

Ella se encontraba tranquila, es verdad, o al menos eso aparentaba, pues aunque no pudo sentirlo al principio, ahora que se encontraban solos y el ambiente no era tan ajetreado como dentro del gremio, él podía sentir con el senjutsu la inquietud que había en el interior de la Scarlet. No sabía por qué, ni tampoco estaba totalmente seguro, pero podía percibir tristeza dentro de la maga, sin embargo no era un sentimiento guardado de tiempo, no, pues todos hemos sentido tristeza en un momento de nuestra vida, además el senjutsu no le permitía el poder sentir las emociones que hayan tenido las personas, sino las que estaban teniendo en ese momento.

—Claro —Le respondió con serenidad.

Anduvieron por la ciudad un tiempo más preguntando en cada complejo de departamentos y departamentos independientes que pudieron encontrar, sin embargo en ninguno estaban dispuesto a darle hospedaje gratis al rubio hasta que este empezara a tomar trabajos. Era verdad que Fairy Tail era un gremio famoso en la ciudad, pero eso no significaba que todos sus magos lo eran y las personas no querían arriesgarse a que un mago del cual nunca antes habían escuchado se hospedara gratis sin tener la seguridad que este realmente podría empezar a realizar y cumplir los trabajos necesarios para poder pagarles. Algunos lo pensaban al ver que era acompañado por Titania, como era conocida Erza, sin embargo al final se negaban.

Suspiro cansada mientras se detenía frente a una pileta que se encontraba cerca al centro de la ciudad.

—No puedo creer que no encontremos ningún lugar —Suspiro una vez más —Bueno, qué más da, solo tenemos que seguir buscando.

—Erza —Le llamo tranquilo.

La mencionada se sorprendió un poco, no por el hecho de que la llamara tan familiarmente sin ningún sufijo ni nada por el estilo, eso en realidad a ella no le importaba, pero era la primera vez realmente que Naruto le hablaba sin que esta le preguntara algo primero.

—Gracias por ayudarme, pero no debes preocuparte más por mí.

Sonrió ante las palabras de Naruto.

—Que dices —Le respondió —Ahora eres un miembro de Fairy Tail, no tienes que…

—No me refiero a ello —Le interrumpió —No sé qué te ha sucedido recientemente, y a decir verdad tampoco sé porque te digo esto, puesto que sé que posiblemente pienses que no es de mi incumbencia. Sé que en este momento sientes una gran tristeza.

Los ojos se Erza se abrieron grandemente ante la sorpresa que las palabras del rubio le generaron. ¿Cómo?... Nadie lo había notado, pero desde hace unos días, o mejor dicho desde que regresaron de la misión de Oración 6, en su cabeza se mantenía la imagen de Jellal, con el cual se había encontrado nuevamente de forma inesperada durante la misión. Habían pasado muchas cosas y él había sido arrestado, sin embargo todo aquel asunto le había estado dando vueltas en la cabeza y antes de que se diera cuenta una presión constante en su pecho se había empezado a formar, un presión que le provocaba tristeza… sin embargo no le había dicho eso a nadie y ninguna persona se había dado cuenta, entonces…¿Cómo Naruto a quien acaba de conocer se había percatado?

—Una de mis habilidades me permite sentir el interior de las personas y sus presencias —Aclaro su duda no dicha —No es que lo haya hecho apropósito, no lo malinterpretes, es solo que mi habilidad llevo entrenándola por tanto tiempo que se volvió algo casi natural por lo que lo hice sin darme cuenta —explico con calma —Soy una persona a la que acabas de conocer, por lo que quizás no sea el más indicado y mis palabras no suenen muy convincentes —Continuo hablando —Sin embargo aunque acabo de ingresar al gremio y no sé nada de ninguno de ustedes, hay algo que me quedo muy claro apenas puse un pie en Fairy Tail, y es que todos se aprecian grandemente entre todos y por ello sé que tú no estás sola… Erza tu ahora mismo sientes tristeza y soledad, pero tienes amigos que están a tu lado, personas que no te dejaran e incluso me atrevo a decir lucharían por ti —Lanzo un pequeño suspiro —No sé cómo explicarlo bien, de hecho ni siquiera yo mismo lo entiendo… pero por alguna extraña razón, no me gustaría que personas como ustedes se sientan de tal forma… tristes y solos.

Quizás era porque había pensado que la humanidad se encontraba podrida y había perdido la esperanza en ella, y el haber encontrado a estas personas que se apreciaban de tal forma las unas a las otras le había dado una nueva esperanza; la verdad no lo sabía, no lo entendía y ni siquiera sabía si realmente había surgido una nueva esperanza en él, pero aun así, algo en su interior le decía que estas personas, este gremio, era muy importante, y no podía permitir que se mancharan como lo hiso una vez la humanidad, y por ello, le dolía el ver a uno de sus miembros en ese estado… ¡qué demonios!, desearía el poder comprender que rayos estaba pasando con él en estos momentos.

—Ya veo —Respondió con la vos algo apagada.

Su mirada se encontraba agachada por lo que Naruto no podía verle los ojos, sin embargo el tono de sus voz podía decirle que quizás ella estaba enojada en ese momento.

—Es grosero el husmear en los sentimientos de las personas sin su consentimiento —Hablo nuevamente.

Naruto abrió los ojos levemente algo sorprendido. Era verdad, el hacer algo como eso de ninguna forma podía ser correcto, después de todo estaba invadiendo la privacidad de las personas, aunque claro estaba, el senjutsu le permitía sentir todo esto constantemente, casi siempre sin que el mismo sea consiente, todo a causa de todos los siglos de meditación en las que se había dedicado a concentrarse en el arte de sentir a la naturaleza; pero eso no quitaba el hecho que aprovecharse de dicha habilidad para inmiscuirse en los asuntos de las demás personas era algo que definitivamente iba en contra de sus propios principios, o por lo menos los que recordaba tener antes de separarse de la humanidad.

Cerró los ojos algo decepcionado de sí mismo y bajo la cabeza levemente.

—Es vedad —Hablo con arrepentimiento —Te pido disculpas, Erza, tendré más cuidado y no volveré a hacerlo así que por favor olvida lo que dije.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio. Una media sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la pelirroja para que seguidamente levantara el rostro.

—Bueno, mientras lo entiendas está bien —Hablo con más ánimo —Y además… gracias.

Abrió los ojos algo sorprendido, no obstante al ver a Erza su sorpresa tan solo aumento un grado más, pues el rostro de la maga mostraba una sonrisa, un sonrisa que brillaba con tal intensidad que Naruto no supo cómo reaccionar.

—¿Por qué?

Erza se volteó con tranquilidad manteniendo su sonrisa para empezar a caminar a paso lento siendo seguido por un todavía confundido Naruto.

—Acabas de llegar al gremio, pero el que seas capaz de pensar así quiere decir que realmente Fairy Tail es el lugar adecuado para ti.

Ambos se detuvieron. Erza se dio media vuelta para mostrarle nuevamente una sonrisa al rubio, mientras este tan solo se quedó en silencio pensando en las palabras dichas por la maga.

Leves gotas empezaron a caer del cielo mojando un poco el cabello de ambas personas. La intensidad de las gotas fue aumentando poco a poco hasta convertirse en una fuerte lluvia que empezó a caer sobre los miembros de Fairy Tail.

—¿Lluvia? —Dijo Erza alzando la vista —así que ya estamos en esta época del año.

Se dio la vuelta para empezar a caminar nuevamente.

—Vamos, refugiémonos de la lluvia por ahora.

Naruto se quedó viendo a Erza por unos segundos antes de empezar a caminar tras de ella, sin embargo se detuvo de golpe.

— _¿¡Qué es esto!?_

—¿Que sucede? —Pregunto deteniéndose —¿Por qué te detienes…

No pudo continuar pues ante su vista una segadora luz empezó a brillar en el cielo y, ante toda lógica existente, todo a su alrededor empezaba a desaparecer.

—Que… ¿Qué sucede? —Articulo incrédula.

Naruto veía todo. Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda antes de regresar a ver rápidamente hacia Erza.

—Esto es malo —Hablo con algo de preocupación —Erza, debemos irnos…

No alcanzo a decir más pues la luz brillo con más intensidad empezando a cubrirlos a ellos también.

—¡Rayos!

En menos de una centésima de segundo su cuerpo brillo levemente y una enorme mano naranja hecha de chakra se materializado desde su espalda cogiendo a Erza con rapidez, quien ante la sorpresa nada pudo hacer antes de que su cuerpo fuera arrastrado por dicha mano de ckahra hasta el cuerpo de Naruto, para después ambos ser envueltos por la misma energía naranja amarillenta, justo unos instantes antes de que todo empezara a desaparecer frente a ambos.


End file.
